


Black Rivers Turn To Gold

by Kalcifer



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: Vicuna is at the auction strictly for business. If only Territory would respect that and leave her alone.
Relationships: Territory Jazz Jr./Vicuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Black Rivers Turn To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> What's the point of having Territory as Jill's bodyguard if she doesn't get to hang around and be obnoxious when everyone is gathered in one place?

The auction was off to a promising start. The Hands had made a suitably eye-catching entrance, they’d put in their bid, and thus far everyone seemed to be on their best behavior. Despite the distasteful nature of the event, there was no sign that anyone intended to act with anything but decorum and grace. That was in no small part thanks to the way they’d seeded the room. Their retinue would keep the importance of Grace at the forefront of everyone’s minds.

Even so, it was important to stay vigilant, especially since Grace wouldn’t be in the room herself. Her mental presence was formidable, of course, but some people were too dense to realize that unless she was there to give them a physical reminder.

Without that, Vicuna served as the next best thing, leaning against the wall and keeping an eye on the other attendees. She’d already patrolled the dance floor twice. She was about to do it again when an impudent stranger came up beside her. “Wanna dance?”

Vicuna frowned. Grace was already by her side, whispering the things she needed to know: this was Impala, Candidate of the Divine Defiance. She came here with the Kalliope delegation. She wasn’t an important player in her own right, but a Divine was a Divine, even one as weak-willed and easily swayed as Defiance.

Satisfied, Vicuna asked, “Why would I want to do that, Candidate Impala?”

Impala rolled her eyes. “Okay, nice try, but that’s not my name. I’m Territory. And to answer your question, maybe because this is a ball? Dancing is what we’re here to do.”

Vicuna shared a mental look with Grace. Of course. Defiance. Why wouldn’t she be needlessly opposed to even the most basic sign that she served a Divine? Nevermind that being recognized with a name from something so much greater than you was the highest honor there was.

She shook her head. “You can’t possibly be that naive.”

Territory shrugged easily. “If my boss is here for another reason, that’s her business. I’m here to have a good time.”

“Good for you. Some of us have important things to do, so why don’t you do us both a favor and leave me alone.” Vicuna fixed her gaze on the dance floor, hoping Territory would take the hint.

She didn’t. Defiance evidently had no problem with their Candidates being denser than a white dwarf. Vicuna supposed they had to convince people they were worth serving somehow.

“Important things like what, sulking? Creeping everyone out by staring at them too hard?” Territory scoffed. “I’m sure it’s very important to you that people think you’re scary and unapproachable, but you can scowl at them just as well from the dance floor.”

Vicuna raised an eyebrow. “You think antagonizing me is the way to convince me to put up with you for even longer?”

“I think making me leave would be too much of a scene even for you, and while I’m here I might as well enjoy myself.” Territory planted her feet, making it clear that she had no intention of moving. “Or, you could dance with me and then I’ll leave you alone. Up to you.”

She looked so smug that Vicuna seriously considered proving her wrong. They were Grace. There was nothing they could not do, and the opinions of those around them were meaningless in the face of their power.

It was Grace herself who stopped Vicuna, with a whispered warning that Territory would enjoy a fight just as much as a dance. Vicuna was sure she could change Territory’s mind on that. She was equally sure it wouldn’t be worth it. She could already picture the smug, slightly feral grin that would stretch across Territory’s obnoxiously handsome face that moment Vicuna made her move.

“Fine,” Vicuna said. She shrugged diffidently. “Do whatever you want. It’s not my problem.”

“Oh, trust me, I can make it your problem.” Territory looked so pleased with herself that once again Vicuna had to resist the urge to lash out. Only the certainty that Grace was right stopped her.

She settled for ignoring Territory altogether. Let her know how unimportant she really was.

Territory let the silence hang for a beat before coming out with the most inane conversation starter Vicuna had ever heard. “So, Vicuna, huh? You have any idea what those were?”

Vicuna said nothing. It wasn’t her place to question Grace, and Grace provided no answer.

“Really?” Territory said anyway, as if Vicuna had responded. “I looked mine up the minute Defiance tried to dump it on me. Turns out it’s some Earth animal that was really good at jumping.” She snorted. “Not exactly the image I’m going for.”

“So, what, you rejected the most basic and immediate tie your Divine could offer you because it didn’t match your image?” Vicuna hadn’t meant to engage, but this was too egregious to ignore. “Are you really that petty?”

“As far as you know.” Something in the way Territory was standing said there was more to it, but Vicuna couldn’t call on Grace for something as trivial as this. She didn’t care about Territory’s sob story anyway. All that mattered was the future, and Territory clearly didn’t have any desire to build one.

Territory didn’t afford her the same courtesy of indifference. “Besides, couldn’t I say the same about you? You let a robot control a fundamental part of your identity because she had a nice name. That sounds pretty petty to me.”

Vicuna laughed in Territory’s face. If that was really how she saw it, there was no point in being angry with her. Honestly, Vicuna pitied her. “You really don’t understand the first thing about being a Candidate.”

“I don’t know about that. Me and Defiance seem to get along just fine.” Territory’s tone was too casual to mean anything but a nerve successfully struck.

“And who chose you? What do you do to protect your people and their interests?” Vicuna narrowed her eyes, giving her words a chance to sink in. “You may have tricked some washed-up traitor of a Divine into letting you hang off their coattails, but you’ll never be a real Candidate.”

“Good.”

Vicuna took a step back, unprepared for the force of Territory’s response.

Territory smirked. “What, are you surprised that not everyone buys into your little cult? Because maybe you’re willing to sign your life away for a chance to have people bow down to you for a few years and a pat on the head from your new metal mommy, but I have better things to do.”

“What, like hanging around the sidelines of an auction while your employer takes care of the important business?” Vicuna asked. “You know, I can see why you’re so impressed by Defiance now. Acting tough with no purpose must be your dream.”

“Bold words for someone who’s also on the sidelines,” Territory said.

“I’m with Grace. I’m never on the sidelines.” She might not have been the one in everyone’s heads, but she was close enough that it made no difference.

“Convenient how Grace is the only excuse you ever need,” Territory drawled.

“I agree. Now, if that’s all…” Vicuna trailed off meaningfully.

Once again, Territory refused to show any understanding of tact, or any sign that she’d gotten Vicuna’s point at all. “You think they’re going to send any more Divines our way? What sort of Divines are even out there at this point? It seems like we got all the coolest ones. And Grace, I guess.”

Vicuna had hit her limit. She grabbed Territory’s hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. “Stop talking.”

Territory’s eyes widened, and she actually smiled, though she was quick to turn it into a smirk. “Anything for the prestigious Candidate of Grace.”

Just for that, Vicuna pulled her into a spin, nearly knocking her off balance. Vicuna would have to try harder next time.

In a minor miracle, Territory actually kept her mouth shut, though that may have had something to do with the way her brow furrowed as she stared at her feet. Vicuna of course was an excellent dancer, practiced and graceful, which left her free to watch Territory’s struggles.

Still, it wouldn’t do to let her make a fool of them both. “Like this,” Vicuna said, slowing her pace to act as an example.

“I’m not an idiot,” Territory snapped. Her temper didn’t stop her from watching Vicuna’s movements intently. Some of the tension bled from her shoulders, though she was still far from relaxed.

“You didn’t bother to prepare for this at all?” Vicuna asked. She couldn’t imagine going someplace without making sure she’d present herself perfectly there, a habit even older than the name Vicuna.

“I’m here as a bodyguard, I assumed I’d be ‘hanging around the sidelines’ or whatever you called it.” Territory looked up long enough to roll her eyes before her gaze snapped back to her feet.

“If only,” Vicuna muttered. She snorted as Territory’s grip on her shoulder tightened. “Sure, go ahead and antagonize the woman who’s keeping you from falling on your face, I’m sure that will go great for you.”

“If I go down, you’re coming with me.” Territory didn’t say it as a threat but as a certainty. “I’m sure that would look great for your nanny there.”

Vicuna almost went for it. Territory needed to know her place, and if she did manage to bring Vicuna down, Vicuna might have been able to let loose for once. She could feel her limbs tensing as muscle memory tried to kick in.

Fortunately, Grace was there to keep her from doing something they’d both regret. Grace would never scold Vicuna, but even her gentle reminder of their priorities made Vicuna recoil as if she’d been burned.

She dropped Territory’s hand and stalked back to her place by the wall. She didn’t meet Territory’s eyes as she did. Territory was probably laughing at her, and Vicuna didn’t want to see it.


End file.
